The Daughter of the Forgotten God
by Aletheie
Summary: Je m'appelle Théa. Mon nom, mon âge, d'où je viens, j'en sais rien. Tout ce que je connais, pour le moment, c'est cette colonie. Amnésique et problématique, indéterminée et comme parachutée dans la vie, je vais m'attirer des ennuis. Une suite d'ennuis, en fait. De quoi plonger dans les petits secrets des Dieux et sur les traces de mon mystérieux parent divin. Bref, c'est la merde.
1. Prologue

Tout tournait autour de moi, bien que je sois couchée. Je n'arrivait pas à me secouer à ouvrir les yeux, comme prisonnière dans mon propre corps.

Mes mains bougeaient, serraient les draps dans leurs doigts faibles. Que faire ? Qui appeler ? Qui pourrait venir ?

D'un coup, une pensée me frappa :

« Ey, je suis qui ? »

Avez vous déjà couru après les pigeons, enfant, dans un parc ? Tout le monde l'a déjà fait. On sait qu'ils vont s'envoler, mais on court quand même. Mes souvenirs, comme des pigeons, s'élevaient trop hauts pour que je les rattrape, mais je continuais à tenter de les rattraper et me les approprier. Rien à faire, ils partaient et j'avais la sensations qu'ils ne reviendraient pas de sitôt. Une dernière aile me frappa dans son envol :

« CREVES, THEA! »


	2. Bienvenue Quelque part ? Je crois ?

**Ah tiens, un deuxième chapitre. Un vrai, cette fois ? Plus de 200 mots ? Oui! o/**

**Merci à ceux qui on reviewé sur le peu que vous offrait le prologue, je prie les Dieux que ce premier "vrai" chapitre, satisfasse vos attentes. (Au passage, sachez que mes chapitres excéderont difficilement 1500 mots.)**

**Enjoie! ^_^**

* * *

Péniblement, je mis mes pieds au bord du lit. Je me fixai un objectif qui, à ce moment, me parût carrément utopiste : debout.  
M'appuyant sur le montant, je parvins finalement à tenir plus ou moins debout. Tremblotante, je clignai des yeux, tentant de retrouver une vision normale. J'étais complètement groggy, et ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes que je parvins à distinguer la pièce où je me trouvais. C'était une chambre, avec un parquet usé par le temps, des murs de chaux blancs, de longs rideaux en lin, un lit en bois et des vieux meubles patinés par le temps. Le tout baignait dans une atmosphère lumineuse, comme une vieille photo en sépia, et sentait bon les fleurs et la chaux. Le bois du lit, sous mes doigts, était brute, comme s'il avait été taillé directement dans l'arbre, et, derrière les rideaux fermés de la fenêtre, j'entendais des cris et des exclamations. Au dessus du lit pendait une petite pancarte : « Welcome to Camp Half Blood »  
Je me frottais la tête quand j'aperçus un miroir, planté dans un coin. Un grand miroir en pieds, avec un cadre en chêne et une glace usée par le temps et les graffitis. Il me renvoyait une image presque irréaliste, d'une fille apparemment assez amochée. Elle semblait être épuisée, même si ses yeux étaient encore lourds de sommeil, de larges cernes bleus faisaient des poches dessous. Une nuée égratignures couvraient ses bras et ses jambes, et elle avait un bandage à l'avant bras gauche. Une longue tresse châtain lui tombait sur l'épaule, emmêlée et sale. Elle portait un débardeur noir, un short en jean, et j'aperçus dans le reflet du miroir deux grosses basket de skate, vertes et noires, aussi crado et abîmées que le reste. Elle devait avoir, quoi, 13 ou 14 ans ?, n'était pas laide, mais était loin d'être belle simplement commune. Un peu grande, peut-être, un peu maigre, les muscles saillants, mais terriblement commune. Et amochée. Cette fille, j'aurais voulu vous dire qu'elle ressemblait à Lara Croft après un long combat, mais pour être tout à fait honnête, j'avais plus l'air d'une gamine qui aurait trop jouer dans la boue.  
J'allai abandonner ce reflet peu flatteur, quand quelque chose dans le portrait m'interpella. Mes yeux. Je sais pas, il y avait quelque chose... Ils étaient d'un noir profonds, légèrement en amandes, avec de longs cils. _Bon_, me fis-je _C'est du mascara en moins sur la liste de courses._ Ils arboraient une couleur plus noire que la nuit, comme un charbon ardent, un puits sans fond. La seule chose digne d''intérêt, chez moi, était ces deux trous de néant brillants.  
Ennuyée, je détournai les yeux, et me dirigeai vers la porte. Enfin, dirigeai... « Diriger » est un grand mot. J'avais la démarche exacte du vieil alcoolique barbu et puant qui sortait du bistrot du coin. Je titubai donc, m'affalant un peu plus à chaque pas, prise de vertiges, jusqu'à la porte. Je m'arrêtai quelques secondes, appuyai sur la poignée et m'avançai dans le couloir. Celui-ci, à l'image de la chambre, était décoré dans le style le plus épuré qu'il soit. Une demi douzaine de portes étaient alignées de chaque coté. Une petite commode occupait un pan de mur libre. Les murs étaient en chaux blanches et le sol en vieux parquet usé. Au dessus de moi, une trappe était fermée. Au bout du couloir, je discernais un escalier, et décidai de pousser mes recherche d'âme qui vive par là. Je descendis péniblement les marches et me retrouvai dans un couloir,à peu près identique a celui du haut a la différence que celui-ci se terminait par une grande porte vitrée, et qu'on entendait des rires et des bavardages derrière les portes.  
Je m'avançais vers la grande porte, la poussai et vis mes tympans sauvagement attaqués  
Juste devant mon nez, deux ados hurlaient à s'en arracher amygdales, glottes et cordes vocales. Je perçu vaguement « **Rends le moi !** », « **Telchine mentalement sous-évolué** », « **Enferme toi dans le labyrinthe et jette le fil d'Ariane** » et autres « **T'es tellement moche qu'à coté de toi, le Minotaure pourrait travailler pour Victoria's Secret **»  
Sympathique.  
Enfin, les deux combattants m'aperçurent. Ils se figèrent, et j'eus le loisir de les considérer. Enfin, autant que ce fut possible, parce que j'avais la nette impression qu'une fois l'un considéré, on avait fait le tour de l'autre.  
Je crois que je compris le véritable sens du mot « jumeaux » en apercevant Mary et Benji, ce jour là. Ils étaient des reflets exacts, des copier-coller. Les seules variations étaient la longueur des cheveux, le timbre de la voix et la forme du avaient la même peau brune, le même corps fin et musclé, les même yeux marrons tirants sur le vert, un peu bridés, et surtout, surtout, cet air d'emmerdeur. C'est comme s'il y avait écrit, en gros et fluo sur leurs front "_Bonjour, je viens faire chier le monde. Par qui on commence?" _Ils avaient de grand sourires farceurs, des longs doigts fins, et des sourcils en accents circonflexes. Les cheveux crépus de la fille étaient attachés en queue de cheval, et ceux du mec étaient coupés très courts.  
Et, malgré le fait qu'il suaient la ruse par tous les pores de leurs peau mate, il semblaient incroyablement gentils et droits. Avant même de m'adresser la parole, ils m'arrachèrent un sourire.  
Après un instant de flottement, le gars me lança un grand sourire :  
-Salut ! T'es nouvelle ? Et, euh... Ta couleur verte, elle est genre, normale ?  
La fille enchaîna :  
-Ben non, c'est une martienne, abruti.  
-Tant qu'a faire la vanne, j'aurais dit « Aresienne », débile.  
Une voix derrière moi me fis sursauter.  
-Dieux, Benji, cette vanne était nulle. Et c'est vrai que son teint est bizarre.  
-Pour une fois que tu dis un truc intelligent, toi, sourit la fille.  
Un autre mec, un brun aux yeux verts, nous fixait. Il me tendit la main  
- Peter, Bungalow 3, enchanté.  
Je regardai ses doigts tendus. Étrangement, alors qu'il était bronzé et aussi propre que pouvait l'être un mec de quatorze par une journée étouffante du début d'été et après -apparemment- une bonne bagarre, sa paume et l'intérieur de ses doigts étaient immaculés, lisses et blancs.  
Je commençais à l'analyser mentalement quand il agita son autre main devant mes yeux.  
- Ey, t'es toujours avec nous ?  
Je clignai des yeux  
-Oh ? Euh... Oui, oui, désolée... Je... M'appelle Théa.  
-Tu peux juste m'expliquer pourquoi tu bug sur ton prénom ?  
Ah, d'accord. Il n'était peut-être pas aussi « ado mécheux moyen » qu'il voulait bien le laisser paraître.  
Peter dégageait une impression de... Franchise. C'est le seul mot que je peux trouver. Il regardait les gens dans le blanc des yeux, se tenait droit et souriait sincèrement. Il avait les cheveux bruns et en bataille, les yeux d'un vert profond et troublant, la carrure d'un surfer et la peau basanée. Comme les deux autres, il portait un t-shirt orange marqué « Camp Half Blood », le même nom que j'avais vu au dessus de mon lit.  
-Et toi, tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'est le Camp Half Blood ?  
Les jumeaux arrêtèrent la bagarre qu'ils avaient commencés derrière mon dos. Il se rapprochèrent de moi, et me prenant par les épaules, hurlèrent de façon théâtrale :  
-Le Camp Half Blood est... Le berceau des Héros !  
_Ils ont complètement pétés un plomb_. Pensai-je, avant d'entendre le seul commentaire de Peter :  
-Arrêtez de la faire à la Chiron. Vous savez très bien que ça le fait pas, sur vous.  
-Attendez, quoi ? M'étranglai-je  
-Mais sérieux, fit le jumeau, tu débarque d'où ?  
Ils me fixèrent tous les trois, espérant sûrement une réponse.  
-Si je vous dis « j'en sais genre, rien » vous me croyez ?  
Ils s'entre regardèrent, et la fille hurla vers l'intérieur du batiment :  
-Chirooon !


	3. Le Camp Half Blood et mon bordel

**Ohayo !**

**Voila -enfin- le chapitre 2, que j'ai eu du mal à publier, [mavie] en cause le fait que je soit au fin fond du trou du cul du monde chez ma grand mère, sans internet. [/mavie] **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et je remercie encore profondément des reviews, ça fait tellement plaisir ;_;**

**Encore merci, et enjoie! :D**

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant quatre mois.

Quand je me réveillai ce matin là, le soleil d'été commençait à se faire chaud.

J'aurais voulu vous dire que les réveils au Camp Half Blood sont des purs plaisirs, mais ce serait sans compter sur les jumeaux.

« BENJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

« Il est 6 heures et demi, pitié, les gars... Marmonna quelqu'un dans le bungalow. Les autre grognèrent leurs approbation, la tête enfoncée dans l'oreiller.

« Fallait pas me faire chier !

Travis Alatir, le conseiller en chef, encore en pyjama, attrapa les deux jumeaux par le col barre et les expulsa sans ménagement. Le bungalow entier soupira d'aise.

Tout le monde adorait les jumeaux Readles. C'étaient deux boules d'énergie et de bonne humeur sur lequel on pouvait compter. Mais on les préféraient loin, le matin.

Je tirai la couverture et me redressai : de toutes façon, le mal était fait, je ne me rendormirai pas.

Une flaque de soleil tombait sur le parquet devant mon lit. Le plus silencieusement possible, j'enfilai un short en jean et un t-shirt vert ample, me nattai rapidement les cheveux et glissai mes pieds dans mes baskets.

Le soleil cognait déjà fort quand je franchi la porte du bungalow Hermes.

Parce que oui, je logeais avec les enfants d'Hermès. Leurs bungalow, accueillant tous les indéterminés, sera ma maison pour longtemps. Non, je n'avais pas été reconnue. Aucun des divins crétins ne semblait décidé à avouer que j'étais sa fille, alors je squattais avec les enfants du dieu des voleurs.

En fait, je relevais plus de l'extra terrestre que de la Sang-Mélée, mais je faisais très bien avec.

Des éclats de voix attirèrent mon attention. J'obliquai vers le chemin du réfectoire et trouvai les jumeaux, de part et d'autre d'un géant, continuant leur dispute.

Celui ci se retourna :

« Salut, Théa !

Je m'approchai :

« Salut, Aidan. Bien dormi ?

Aidan était un fils d'Héphaistos, ami des jumeaux et de Peter. Bien qu'il n'ait que quinze ans, il mesurait un mètre quatre-vingt dix facile, et avait une carrure de joueur de foot américain. D'origine mitigée antillaises et européennes, il avait une peau basanée, tranchée d'yeux bleus métalliques. Un long sourire calme s'étirait sur son visage. Une multitude de cicatrices couvraient son visage, ses bras, ses mains. Je ne savais pas, et n'osais pas lui demander d'où elles venaient. Mary elle même ne le savait pas : du plus loin qu'elle le connaissait, il les avait toujours eu. Ces traces blanchâtres,à l'allure de coups de couteaux, qui tranchaient sur sa peau mâte, le rendait un peu effrayant le premier instant, mais on était vite rassuré par son sourire doux et son regard serein.

« Oui, et toi ?

Aidan avait une voix très grave, mais parlait incroyablement doucement. Le contraste était sévère. En fait, ce mec était un un contraste vivant.

« Ça va. A part le réveil.

Je jetai un regard assassin aux jumeaux, qui me répondirent pas un grand sourire. Ils ne s'entendaient que pour emmerder le monde, c'est pas possible.

Traversant la colonie qui se réveillait lentement, nous rejoignîmes le réfectoire. Un petit bedonnant en jogging violet m'y accueilli.

« Bonjour Monsiiiieur, nous fîmes en cœur.

« Bonjour, cher Problème, me salua t-il.

Quelqu'un apparu derrière lui :

« Salut Grenade ! Mon frère est pas avec vous ?

« Salut Jackson. Et non, je suppose que Peter n'est pas encore réveillé.

Grenade, Problème. Mes deux surnoms. Charmant, hein ?

Percy Jackson nous fit une place à sa table. Ils n'étaient que trois, de toutes façons : Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood et lui.

« Ne crois pas t'échapper comme ça ! Me beugla Dionysos. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué tes exploits de hier soir ?

« Ecoutez, M'sieur, tenta Percy, c'est pas de sa faute... On va régler ça.

« Jackson, sauver le monde ne vous donne pas tous les droits !

« Ben techniquement, si j'avais pas été là...

« Bien quoi ?

« Bien vous ne seriez pas là à porter ce jogging immonde. Vous savez que les Aphrodites ont projeté de le brûler, lui et tous ces semblables, au moins ?

« Ah bon ? Première nouvelle.

« C'est pourtant pas étonnant...

« Jackson, tu commence à me courir sur le haricot.

« Je commence seulement ? Après six ans à s'adorer comme on le fait ?

« D'accord, laisse moi rectifier : tu _continues_.

Je lançais un regard complice à Percy : il était en train de m'éviter une engueulade. J'attrapais une pomme et tentai de me faire toute petite.

« Théa, ne penses pas que je t'ai oublié, d'ailleurs !

Et meeerde.

« Ecoutez, Monsieur, je suis désolée. J'ai fais ce que je pouvais, mais je suis pas arrivée à la contrôler.

« Et tu crois que c'est une excuse ?

« C'est pas comme si ça m'éclatais de tout faire sauter !

« Bon, de toutes façon, le solstice d'été se tient après demain. J'aviserai avec les autres dieux.

« Monsieur D., vous savez parfaitement qu'elle ne le fait pas exprès, ne vous acharnez pas ! Protesta Annabeth.

« Je suis Directeur, je fais encore ce que je veux, que je sache !

« Aidez la, au lieu de la persécuter !

« Je ne persécute personne, je prends des précautions.

« C'est Zeus qui aurait du prendre des précautions avant de se taper des mortelles, lança Percy.

« Jackson, encore une réflexion comme ça et t'as le droit à un aller simple pour chez tonton Sent-le-cadavre. Et ta petite amie avec.

« J'ai rien dit ! Protesta le fils de Poseidon avec une mauvaise foi même pas cachée.

« C'est ça, et moi je suis Aphrodite !

« On en revient au problème du jogging...

Je ne comprenais pas trop la relation qui unissait Percy et Monsieur D. Il passaient leurs temps à s'en envoyer sur la gueule, mais semblaient apprécier ça, presque trouver ça rassurant, comme deux vieux potes qui se vannent. Quoi qu'il en soit, Grover me fourra deux croissant et une canette de jus d'orange dans les mains, avant de me faire signe de déguerpir rapidement. Ne demandant absolument pas mon reste, je dévalai la colline du réfectoire, suivie des trois autres. Nous arrivâmes au bord du lac et nous assîmes sur les berges, histoire de finir ce petit déjeuner. Les jumeaux s'avachirent à coté de moi avant d'entendre Peter nous appeler. Il nous rejoignit en courant, un pain au chocolat et un actimel à la main.

« Vous m'avez pas attendu... !

« Je me serais fais massacrée pas Monsieur D. expliquais-je en décapsulant le jus d'orange

« T'as fais quoi, encore ? Demanda t-il en riant

« Explosion, répondis-je, blasée.

Il leva un sourcil :

« Encore ?

« Ben ouais. Annabeth a promis que ses recherches pour savoir ce qu'il en était avançaient, mais ….

Oui, des explosions, vous avez bien lu. Les Dieux (et encore !) savent pourquoi et comment, j'étais doué d'un talent formidable : je créais des boules de... De sorte de trous noirs, d'énergie négative, qui explosaient au nez et à la barbe des gens autour de moi.

Heureusement, j'avais une certaine maîtrise de ces merdes. D'accord, ça atteignait pas des sommets, mais j'arrivais à les résorber assez pour ne tuer personne. Ce qui était déjà pas si mal.

Mais Dionysos ne supportait pas. Il sentait une magie sous toutes ces explosions. Une magie qu'il ne connaissait et ne comprenait pas. Bien évidemment, je savais que mes explosions ne relevaient pas du scientifique, mais je ne considérait pas leur énergie comme mauvaise. En fait, elle était plutôt neutre. Elles n'avaient aucun but maléfique. Elles se contentaient de grandir dans mes mains, et c'était devenu une scène courante ici que de me voir arrêtée au milieu d'une allée pour tenter de résorber une de ces explosions.

Toujours est-il qu'elles étaient un vrai problème, parce qu'elles se déclenchaient plus ou moins n'importe quand. Une fois, j'étais en train de prendre une douche après une séance de kayak avec Mary, quand cet espèce de rayonnement noir avait germé dans mes doigts. Paniquée, je l'avais plaqué contre le mur en essayant de le résorber. Depuis, il y avait un joli trou dans le carrelage des douches des filles.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, fit Aidan le plus calmement du monde, ça finira par s'arranger.

« Ou non, d'ailleurs, lâcha Peter, tout aussi calme.

Je le regardais : non il ne plaisantait absolument pas. Peter avait ça de spécial qu'il disait exactement et toujours ce qu'il pensait. Même si c'était loin d'être rassurant.

« Merci, Pete, j'en avais besoin.

« De rien.

Ah, oui, et il n'avait aucune notion du second degré, non plus.

* * *

Ceci mit à part, le Camp Half Blood était génial. Ni mes explosions, ni mon indétermination permanente ne m'avaient empêchés de me faire des amis. Je ne savais absolument rien de moi-même. Quel âge j'avais ? 14, je supposais. Quelque chose comme ça ? J'avais été retrouvée presque morte au pied de l'entrée de la colonie, et on ne savait rien d'autre. Personne ne m'avait cherché, et je n'avais mentionné aucun nom pendant que j'étais dans les pommes, personne ne m'avait reconnue. Aucun bagage, rien dans les poches. Je sortais de nulle part.

Et en fait, ça ne m'affectait pas plus que ça. Le Camp était une réalité propre. Je n'avais eu strictement aucun mal à m'adapter ni au camp lui même, ni à cette histoire de Dieux. C'est presque comme si j'étais déjà au courant. Les jours s'écoulaient entre les cours de combat à l'épée et de tir à l'arc, les repas au réfectoire et les nuits agitées qui ne commençaient qu'à minuit du bungalow d'Hermès. Tous les soirs, quand tout était enfin calme, je regardait les toiles d'araignées accrochées aux poutres de bois du plafond, et ne pensait ni même à mon parent absent ou à mon passé brumeux. Le présent et ces gens qui m'avaient pêchée alors que je sortais de nul part comptaient bien plus. C'était comme si je venais de naître, au milieu d'une famille, et sans autres repères que celle-ci : je ne pouvais pas être objective. Et je m'endormais toujours en priant pour que les lendemains ne se pressent pas d'arriver.


	4. J'en rajoute une couche

**Bonjooour! ~**

**Voila le 3eme chapitre, et je prie encore une fois pour qu'il vous plaise ! :3 **

**Je remercie encore une fois les reviews, ça fait tellement plaisir T_T Et entre autres, les reviewers anglophones, quelle idée de venir se casser le cul sur une langue aussi compliquée que la notre !**

**Petite précision, sur un commentaire qui m'a été fait: pourquoi le parent divin de Théa la reconnait pas alors qu'ils sont sensés avoir tous jurés ? (Ce qui est pas con, au passage.) Bien, peut être qu'il n'a pas juré... Ou qu'il est assez puissant pour trahir un serment sur le Styx... Je n'sais pas! :D**

**Enfin, toujours est-il, enjoie !**

* * *

« V'la les rafraîchissement ! » Un Grover peinant sous le poids de la caisse qu'il transportait débarqua au milieu de l'arène d'entraînement à l'épée. Aussitôt, tous les combats cessèrent et nous nus ruâmes sur la caisse, image même de la horde de bêtes sauvages tout droit sortie de WoW. Évidemment, le seul resté sur le coté était Aidan, mon fils d'Héphaïstos préféré, qui attendait patiemment et poliment que tout le monde se soit servi, l'air légèrement attendri, comme d'habitude.

Les jumeaux Readles, rois des voleurs, étaient déjà au premier rang, récupérèrent cinq bouteilles de flotte et s'extrairent de la cohue.

« N'oubliez pas de boire lentement et modérément, pour ne pas brusquer votre organisme ! Conseilla Annabeth Chase

« Buvez tout vos soûl ! C'est le bien, l'eau ! N'ayez pas peur, allez y ! la contredit aussitôt Percy Jackson.

« Cervelle d'Algueeeees...

« Ouiiiii ?

« Si tu pouvais éviter de donner des conseils contraires aux miens...

« Mais enfin, je ne ferais jamais un truc comme ça, mon petit puits de sagesse en sucre, lui répondit le fils de Poséidon en souriant, à peine provoquant.

« Ça doit être sympa d'être en couple, murmura Mary pendant que j'avalais une gorgée d'eau en tentant de réprimer une explosion, affalée entre Peter et Aidan.

« Soyons sérieux, qui voudrait de toi ? Fais gaffe, Théa, t'as encore une explosion en cours, lança son frère.

« J'avais remarqué, Ducon, merci.

« Mary serait bonne si elle était pas aussi plate, trancha Peter.

Je crachai mon eau dans un fou rire. Benji explosa en même temps, et Aidan sourit légèrement, tirant sur ses cicatrices. C'est vrai que Mary était charmante, avec ses traits rieurs et sa silhouette de serpent. Plus que moi, je suppose.

« J'ai pas besoin de ton avis, abruti ! Hurla t-elle

« Mais c'était pas méchant …! Geignit l'abruti en question

« Si t'espère draguer avec ce genre de compliments, devient gay tout de suite !

Peter grommela un truc genre « grmlrmrbrbrlesfillesmgrmhnlm » et se tût. Benji se tourna vers moi :

« En fait, t'es vachement douée à l'épée. Comment ça se fait ?

« J'en ai pas la moindre idée. C'est instinctif. Je fis en haussant les épaules, pas plus avancée que lui.

« Tu te souviens vraiment de rien, à part cette phrase ? Continua Peter.

« Absolument rien.

« On va t'aider, promit Aidan.

Je souri, hésitant entre le croire et lui répondre que mon cas était plus ou moins complètement perdu.

« Au fait, ton épée te va ? Demanda t-il en montrant de la tête l'arme posée à coté de mes pieds.

« Y'a quelques trucs... Je la trouve trop... massive. Pas assez de portée, je crois, mais c'est pas très grave...

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions dans la réserve des forges du bungalow 9. C'était un entrepôt souterrain énorme, éclairé par une rangée de néon blanc, au sol carrelé, parfaitement silencieux et désert. Des étagères faites de pieds en métal et planches de bois s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond, chargées de tas d'armes, numérotées de façon que je trouvait totalement random, mais dans lequel Aidan se repérait sans aucun problème. Les murs grisâtres reflétaient la lumière froide des néons, et il faisait étonnamment frais, comparé aux forges enfumées et brûlante que nous avions du traverser pour arriver là. L'endroit sentait le désodorisant d'ambiance au citron, genre « Hephaistos approuve Fébrez ! ». Allez savoir pourquoi, je songeais que si Aidan voulait me tuer, cet endroit était parfait. Comme si le fils d'Hephaistos allait me buter dans cette odeur d'agrumes si fraîches ... Sa voix grave interrompit le cours de mes pensées :

« Alors... Plus de portée...

« Et moins lourd. Enfin, te déranges pas trop, non plus. Au pire, j'arrête d'emmerder le monde et je me contente d'une épée.

Il me montra du doigt quelques épées, mais je ne fus que peu convaincue. Je jetais un regard circulaire à la piè... Mais, eh, c'est parfait, ça !

Me mettant sur la pointe des pieds, j'attrapais un fourreau sur une étagère. C'était un long étui de tissus blanc rebrodé de fils noirs. Quelques bouts de métal tenaient l'ensemble, parsemé de rubans gris ou blancs. Une poignée d'épée, longue, fine et recouverte d'un ruban nuit, avec une garde fine, argentée et sculptée, dépassait. Comme hypnotisée, je la tirai. Une longue lame en bronze céleste, légère et brillante, se déploya sous mes yeux enchantés, lâchant un légers sifflement dans l'air. Sur celle-ci était gravée une phrase « Tenu par l'un ou l'autre. » La garde portait l'inscription « Destin ».

« Waw... Lâchai-je, extasiée.

« Théa, repose ça, s'il te plaît.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

« On ne doit pas l'utiliser.

Son visage était grave, toujours calme mais grave.

« Il est maudit.

« Qui ? L'épée ? Je regardais la lame. Ça n'avait pas l'air maudit le moins du monde.

« Il s'appelle Destin, c'est un katana.

« Un kakakoi ?

« Un sabre Japonais.

« Qu'est ce que fout un sabre japonais dans un camp de Sang-Mélés Grecs ?

« Je le sais pas plus que toi. Le seul qui le savait est décédé, par la faute de cette arme. Repose ça, s'il te plaît.

Hein ? Qu'est ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

« Pourquoi est ce que vous le gardez dans cet entrepôt, alors ? Vous êtes de la même famille que les gens dans les films d'horreur qui achètent des maisons avec des pentacles satanistes dans la cave construites sur un cimetière indien un soir de pleine lune et par un orage ?

Il sourit légèrement.

« Beckendorf nous a dit de la garder jusqu'à ce que son propriétaire vienne la chercher.

« C'est qui, lui ?

J'eus soudain l'impression qu'Aidan avait vieillit de dix ans. Ses yeux bleus se perdirent dans le vague, quelque part loin derrière moi.

« Beckendorf était le plus grand conseiller en chef que le bungalow 9 ai jamais connu. En plus d'être un forgeron et un guerrier d'exception, c'était un mec sans égal. C'est lui qui a forgé mon marteau.

Il s'interrompit et murmura :

« Et plus. Puis, plus distinctement : il a forgé ce katana bien que Zeus lui ai interdit. Quelques mois après, il mourrai dans l'explosion d'un bateau.

Je senti ma poitrine se serrer. Évidemment, s'entendre raconter la mort de quelqu'un n'était jamais joyeux.

« C'est super triste pour ton frère, je veux dire, c'est glauque et tout mais... Quel rapport entre l'explosion du bateau et le katana ?

« Il flottait dans les vagues autour du Princesse Andromède -le navire-. Percy Jackson l'a vu. Tu es bien la dernière personne qui remettrait sa parole à lui en doute, si ?

Sûr que non. L'aîné des Poseidon était la personne que je respectais le plus sur Terre. Mais pourtant, cette arme était la mienne. Je ne connaissais ni Beckendorf ni Zeus- enfin, pas personnellement, quoi-, mais j'en étais certaine. Elle m'appartenait autant que mes explosions.

« Et qui était censé être le proprio ?

« Beckendorf lui même ne le savait pas.

Inspirant une longue goulée d'air, je pris le fourreau et passait le cordon comme un arc, sur mon épaule, de sorte que l'arme soit dans mon dos.

« Je suis quasiment certaine que c'est moi.

* * *

« Pas mal, Grenade, pas mal ! Jackson, en face de moi, tenait son Anaklusmos d'une seule main, tout sourire, pendant que, pantelante et baignant dans masueur, je m' agrippai à la poignée de Destin comme une naufragée crachotant son eau de mer.

Le Héros de la colo n'avait pas tiqué quand j'avais débarqué avec l'arme maudite dans l'arène de combat à l'épée, alors que tous les autres avaient reculés. « Bon, ça, c'est fait », avait-il simplement lancé en riant, avant de me prévenir qu'il se chargeait dorénavant personnellement de mon entraînement d'escrime. Annabeth avait approuvé silencieusement, et je me retrouvais donc en face à face avec le meilleur combattant de toute la colonie. Mes amis et quelques autre acharnés continuaient à s'entraîner à coté, et je voyais du coin de l'œil Mary et Benji se disputer -pour changer-.

Mais mon principal problème revint à la charge, cet impitoyable tas de muscles qui me forçait à ne rien faire d'autre que parer. Ce mec était un véritable sadique, qui me tendait des pièges déguisés sous un air d'opportunité, tout en continuant à m'encourager en riant. J'aurais aimé utiliser mes explosions pour combattre, mais tuer le mec qui avait sauvé le monde en face de sa petite amie -qui était très gentille, soit dit au passage, mais fallait p'tête pas pousser non plus- ne me paraissait pas l'idée du siècle.

Cependant, peu à peu, la situation s'équilibrait. Ses coups me paraissaient de plus en plus prévisibles, et mon esprits échafaudait des stratégies de plus en plus vite. Au bout d'une heure et demi d'entraînement, entrecoupée de petites pauses, je commençait à le mettre en difficulté. Son sourire avait disparu au profil d'une expression concentrée et intraitable. Il ne me faisait plus de cadeau, et la joute devenait clairement sérieuse.

La lame de Destin fendait l'air avec un délicieux bruit à peine audible. Cette arme était peut-être maudite, mais qu'est ce qu'elle était agréable à manier ! Elle était beaucoup plus rapide et maniable que n'importe quelle épée, c'était absolument génial. Elle glissait comme l'aileron d'un requin qui fendrait l'eau noire en pleine nuit, et Percy Jackson serrait encore un peu plus les dents.

« T'étais vachement impressionnante, cet après-midi, tu te bats vraiment bien, me félicita Connor Alatir, m'offrant une vue sublime sur le poulet qu'il mâchonnait.

Je souris, tentant de réprimer mon dégoût à la vue de sa cavité buccale :

« Merci !

Le repas était animé, bruyant comme une salle de classe duquel le professeur serait parti faire des photocopies trois minutes. Certaines personnes se levaient pour se parler d'une table à l'autre, se faisait engueuler par Chiron, et retournai s'asseoir à leurs tables, pas découragé pour deux sous. Les colonnades qui entouraient faisaient résonner les éclats de rires et les blablatages.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mes amis. A la table des Poseidon, Percy venait d'enfoncer la tête d'un Peter furibond dans le plat d'haricots vert, hurlant de rire. Annabeth discourait très philosophiquement avec les Athéna. Aidan souriait paisiblement, écoutant attentivement une de ses sœurs plus jeunes qui lui parlait de rouages, d'après ce que je pus capter. A coté de moi, Mary expliquait à Benjy à quel point il ressemblait au fruit d'une partouze incestueuse entre des fourmiliers déchirés à la moquette, et j'eus presque envie de lui rappeler qu'ils étaient jumeaux.

Travis Alatir revint de son sacrifice alimentaire -brûler des calories au sens propre du terme- et lança :

« Théa, à ton tour. Armand, repose ce fric où tu l'as trouvé. Connor, tu crois que je t'ai pas vu ?

Emportant une pomme et un yaourt, je passai mes jambes par dessus le banc, me levai et m'approchai du feu, qui était un peu à l'écart. Je lançai la bouffe dans les flammes et senti une délicieuse odeur s'élever.

_« Papa, Maman, qui que tu sois... Ça te ferais mal au cul de me reconnaître ? Encore que, j'suis bien comme ça et_ …

Un cri de cochon égorgé retentit derrière moi. Je me retournai juste à temps pour voir un espèce de porc ailé me foncer dedans, toutes ses dents vampiriques dehors. Instinctivement, je levai les bras en croix au dessus de ma tête, et une boule de feu noir se forma entre mes doigts. L'assiette que je tenais jusqu'à présent se désintégra comme du sable. Le cochon carnivore arriva sur moi et mon explosion se libéra, renversant les tables au passage.


	5. La postière, le banquier et Samsung

**Salut le mooonde. Il est 1:02 (et j'ai passée ma journée en windsurf), j'ai un tas de moustiques en train de me vampiriser, et windows ne cesse de me démontrer à quel point il me hait.**

**Et malgré cela, je vais courageusement mon intro. Applauses s'il vous plait.**

**SO! Première chose, qui me semble évidente : POURQUOI TANT DE RETARD ? Vacances, mes chers amis, et sans internet. D'abord, je suis allé me perdre au fin fond de la Bretagne (No offence les Bretons, j'adore ce coin là, mais le bled où j'étais n'avait pas de bibliothèque ou quoi avec wifi et un réseau téléphone minable) J'ai claqué mon peu de forfait pour regarder les X Games (Je suis faaaibleuh ;_;). Autant vous dire que j'ai pas mal écrit pendant cette période (Je vous ai même pondu un OS ! :D) Ensuite, c'était camping dans les Landes, donc bodyboard, plage et cruising toute la journée, yahoo! o/ J'ai un peu délaissée Théa, il est vrai. Mais me revoila. [3615 ma vie: done]**

**Je vais donc en profiter pour répondre aux questions o/ (Questions, commentaires, hein...)**

**_Je ne m'étais pas posée de questions sur son parent divin car je pensais que Théa avait déjà été reconnue mais l'avait oublié à cause de son amnésie. (Natsuko)_Ah, pas con. Je l'avais pas imaginé, ça, tiens. Mais de toutes les façons, ça change pas grand chose :3**

**_Aidan Théa quelque chose ou pas ? (Morgane Valdez aka MissDoublonDeReview)_Uhuh :3**

**_Alors, Théa, fille d'Hécate p'têtre ? / Fille d'Arès et pas Hécate, alors ? Ou fille des deux si il faut. Ou Romaine, p'têtre qu'elle est Romaine ! (La même personne)_**

**Vous vous attendez réellement à ce que je donne la réponse ? XD Mais pour couper court à ce qui semble être la grosse hypothèse: Hékaté, non.**

**_Avant c'était fréquent d'être indéterminé et vous aviez de la chance d'avoir été revendiqué mais maintenant ça fait un peu exceptionnel non ? (Kyona-Sama)_**

**Eh ben oui. Mais j'ai envie de dire qu'au point où elle en est...**

**_ C'est pas la "bénédiction de la nature" du tome 3 ?!_**

**Oui mais non. (PAYE TA RÉPONSE, HEIN?)**

**Bon, allez, j'arrête là, sinon l'intro va être plus longue que le chapitre. Sachez que toutes les reviews me font vraiment super plaisir et que je vous aime. TOUS. SANS EXCEPTION.  
**

**Et je vais me coucher.**

**Aletheie**

* * *

Le souffle de l'explosion tenait de l'ouragan. Les flammes noires s'étendaient vers les alentours, à l'horizontal. Percy plongea instinctivement sur Annabeth pour la protéger, Benji sur Mary, Aidan attrapa deux de ses petits frères. Le tables ignifugées se retournèrent, mettant ainsi à l'abri la plupart des pensionnaires. Pendant un instant, ce fut comme si le soleil s'était éclipsé. Tout était noir, l'air était brûlant, on ne sentait plus rien, mes oreilles tintaient. Le cochon volant fondit en poussière jaunâtre mes pieds.

Au bout de quelques instants, le vent retomba, la poussière avec. Le silence se fit. J'étais debout, au centre de l'explosion. Je regardais mes mains : une dernière flamme noire y brilla, puis s'éteint presque immédiatement, l'air de dire « Meuh nan, j'ai rien fais ! ». Toutes les autres personnes, Chiron et Monsieur D. compris, étaient planqués derrière les tables renversés. Timidement, quelques têtes pointèrent par dessus les meubles.

Seule au milieu de ce bordel, je ne comprenais rien. Je fixai toujours mes doigts d'un air parfaitement vide.

J'avais l'habitude des explosions, oui, mais d'ordinaire elles étaient contrôlables. Celle là était d'une puissance et d'une sauvagerie extraordinaire. Je n'avais tout simplement rien pu faire contre. Elle avait grandi et explosée sans me demander mon avis, j'étais une simple spectatrice.

Finalement, Chiron se releva, immédiatement suivi d'Annabeth et Percy, qui beugla :

« Waaah, c'était quoi, ça ?

« Ça ressemblait vraiment à une explosion, Cervelles D'Algues.

« J'aurais remarqué, merci.

« Ben alors, pourquoi tu poses la question ?

Monsieur D. se releva, faisant trembler sa bedaine. Il me toisa, ses yeux noirs brillant d'une menace certaine. Une espèce de douleur psychotique me vrilla le crâne quand nos regards se croisèrent. C'était peut être une larve bedonnante en jogging violet, mais c'était une larve bedonnante en jogging violet _divine_, il pouvait me tuer quand il voulait.

« Pro-blè-me, murmura t-il, détachant chaque syllabe, ce qui était dix fois plus effrayant que s'il avait hurlé. Il-va-y-a-voir-des-con-sé-quen-ces.

* * *

« Grenaaaaadeuh ! Rapplique !

Le cri de Percy Jackson retentit jusqu'au terrain d'épée. Mary et moi nous figeâmes, ses poignards contre mon katana. Avec un soupir, je baissais la lame et la rangeait dans le fourreau.

« Bon, fin de l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui, je suppose.

Elle fit de même :

« Ouep.

Nous commencions à nous diriger vers la sortie de l'arène pour voir ce que le fils de Poséidon me voulait, quand Aidan et Benji, qui s'affrontaient, épée contre poignards, nous suivirent. Nous récupérâmes Peter au lac, et débarquèrent tous les cinq à la Grande Maison. Cette bâtisse en pierre, ornée de colonnade bleu, étaient immense, avec sa petite lucarne ronde au grenier. Toujours aussi impressionnée, je levais la tête vers le haut du bâtiment, et pénétrai dans la salle de réunion du conseil. Le casting était plutôt prévisible : Percy et Annabeth, bien sûr, mais aussi Chiron, Monsieur D., les deux Alatir, Clarisse La Rue, Jack Mason, Grover et une jeune femme que je ne connaissais pas.

Je m'affalai sur le canapé, suivie de près par mes quatre amis.

L'étrangère me sembla à première vu être une factrice : elle avait un visage fin, les cheveux châtains au carré sous sa casquette noire, une expression douce. Elle portait une tenue d'employé de la poste, et un sac besace en toile. Ses yeux changeaient à la lumière : bleus, verts, bruns, noir, gris. Autour du cou, elle avait un foulard magnifique, vaporeux et léger, teint aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel. D'ailleurs, on aurait dit un arc en ciel. Elle devait avoir vingt-cinq ou trente ans et me lança un sourire gentil. Pas normal.

« Bonjour, Théa.

Ses yeux devinrent violets. Pas normal du tout.

« Bonjour, euh...

Elle bougea légèrement. Son foulard changea de couleur, montant un peu plus vers les tons clairs. Pas le moins du monde normal.

« Iris.*

Ouh putain, ça, ça sentait mauvais. Elle enleva sa casquette et se tourna vers Monsieur D. :

« On peut commencer, Frérot ?

« Non, on attend toujours...

« Bonjour bonjour !

Je me retournai. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se dressait un homme d'affaire d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux châtains courts, une petite monture carré devant les yeux. Il tenait un portable qui n'arrêtait pas de vibrer, sur lequel s'enroulaient deux serpents, qui se crachaient littéralement à la figure.

Je ne compris pas de suite, quoi que le fait qu'il ait deux serpents jumeaux en train de s'engueuler sur son smartphone aurait dû m'aider.

Tous les conseillers en chef s'inclinèrent, les Alatir à contrecœur, visiblement. Derrière moi, il se passa un truc improbable : Mary et Benji cessèrent leur perpétuelle dispute.

« Désolé tout le monde, je vous ai fait attendre, mais les chiens de gardes d'Arès sont _vraiment_ une nuisance pour le voisinage, et ces experts juridiques de pacotille sont injoignables à n'importe quelle autre heure. Je vous raconte même pas le bazar. Enfin.

« Ce n'est pas un problème, répondit poliment Chiron.

« Vraiment, quelle plaie. Ah, bonjour les enfants. Travis, Connor, Mary, Benjamin.

Ils sourit à tous les quatre, et c'est quand Benji murmura « Salut, P'pa » que je compris.

« Hermès ?!

« Oui Théa ?

Je rougis. Cet homme avait donné vie aux jumeaux... ? Mais... Ils leurs ressemblaient que dalle ! Il était totalement typé Causaque, pendant qu'eux étaient un joli mélange d'Antillais, d'Asiatiques du Pacifique et d'Européens. Faudra vraiment qu'on m'explique la génétique divine. Brusquement, la pensée de mes propres parents me traversa. Qui me ressemblait, sur cette planète ?

« Ah, euh, non, je me demandais juste pourquoi vous étiez là.

Il prit une chaise, entre Dionysos et Iris. Le coin de la pièce se mit à vibrer de puissance, et je compris vite que c'est pas parce qu'ils étaient cosplayés en banquier, facteur et touriste Hollandais sur la cote d'azur qu'ils n'étaient pas dangereux. Loin de là.

« Eh bien, nous avons deux trois petites choses à t'annoncer, et Papa a vraiment tenu à envoyer les deux messagers officiels... Comme Héra toujours été très très à cheval sur toute la pompe officielle, bien, il est assez rigoureux aussi. Et mine de rien, ça coûte cher, hein, tout ce bordel de nous faire déplacer tous les deux, alors qu'on a plein de truc à gérer, et...

« On s'en branle. l'interrompit Monsieur D.

Les deux dieux se sourirent un instant.

« Enfin, reprit Hermès, toujours est il que je suis venu annoncer officiellement la convocation de Théa ici présente à l'Olympe, à l'occasion du solstice d'été.

Je déglutis péniblement, et Iris prit un ton formel et emphasé.

« Seigneur Zeus veut débattre en sa présence de son sort et des capacités qu'elle a démontrer posséder.

Il y eu un gros blanc, avec pour seul bruit les mâchonnements de Grover qui mangeait une raquette de ping pong. Tous les yeux étaient fixés sur moi, et je rougis considérablement. Je balbutiais :

« Ah, eeeuuuuh... Je suppose que j'ai pas le choix.

Mary me serra discrètement la main, et Aidan me sourit paisiblement. Je repris du poil de la bête :

« Enfin, non, évidemment, j'ai pas le choix, quelle question. Mais pourquoi faire déplacer les deux messagers de l'Olympe ? Rien que pour le protocole ?

Chiron fronça les sourcils, dans son fauteuil roulant. Iris eu un petit sourire vaguement inquiet.

« Ça veut juste dire que tu as vraiment intérêt à te pointer. C'est plutôt grave. Et puis j'ai insisté pour venir.

Je regardais droit dans ses yeux roses, surprise :

« Hein ? Pourquoi ?

« Eeeeh bien...

Elle se frotta le crâne avec sa casquette, d'un air presque désolé.

« J'ai toujours été une Déesse sans histoire, je n'ai eu que quelques enfants Sang-Mélés -et ça fait longtemps, ils sont adultes maintenant- et je ne me souciais pas de grand monde. Mais Père a vraiment l'air de t'en vouloir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça sent _vraiment _pas bon pour toi.

À ce point là de la discussion, je n'étais pas sûre du tout de quoi penser. Elle me paraissait gentille, mais elle me parlait du fait que j'allais sûrement me faire latter la gueule avec tant de désinvolture...

« Enfin, je me sens mal pour toi. Alors, je veux t'aider. Faut bien donner un coup de pouce aux Sang Mélés de temps en temps, non ?

Hermès approuva, et Dionysos soupira.

« Alors, c'est pas grand chose, mais...

Elle farfouilla un instant dans son sac de postière, et en extirpa un objet noir. Elle me le tendit. Dubitative, je m'en saisit :

« Euh, vous avez des actions chez Samsung ?

En effet, ce que je tenais entre mes doigts n'était ni plus ni moins que le nouveau modèle de smartphone, celui qui changeait quasiment les couches du bébé.

« En fait, j'ai inventé le téléphone, mais bref. Allume le.

J'obtempérais. Un fond d'écran à vomir d'herbe ondulant dans le vent s'afficha sur l'écran, pendant que le haut-parleur gazouillait « Iriiiis mobiiiiile, la communicatiiiion diviiiiiiine ! »

Hermès opina.

« De très bons services. Très fiables, tout ça.

Je regardai toujours l'écran, et les yeux d'Aidan brillaient. Je suppose que ses réflexes de fils d'Héphaïstos le titillaient.

Enfin, c'était très joli, tout ça, mais qu'est ce que j'étais censée faire de ce truc ? Les Sang Mélés ne pouvaient même pas avoir de portables !

Comme pour répondre à ma question, Iris reprit :

« Ce n'est pas un smartphone normal. En plus du fait que les monstres ne peuvent pas le repérer, il permet de transmettre des Iris Messages et d'aller sur internet en illimité, et a un traceur de monstres. Oh, et il est pratiquement incassable. Ignifugé, et il résiste à -58 degrés. Et puis, il t'indique le Mac Do le plus proche.

Un large sourire éclaira ma face. Je ne savais pas d'où venait cette gentillesse, mais elle faisait du bien.

« Merci, merci beaucoup !

Elle eût à nouveau cet air désolé :

« Ne t'emballe pas trop, je ne pourrais pas te sauver demain.

* * *

*Oui, je sais : Iris est apparue dans Son of Neptune. Mais comme c'est une fanfic de Percy Jackson & the Olympians, et pas de Heroes of Olympus, j'ai pris la liberté d'utiliser plusieurs personnages qui apparaissent dans la seconde, vu par moi. A vous de voir quelle version vous préférez. :D


	6. Les trucs les plus puissants et mon cas

**Allez, Théa débarque à l'Olympe ! Merci pour les reviews, encore, je ne répéterai jamais à quel point ça me fait plaisir. (Et continuez avec vos théories sur le/la géniteur/trice de Théa, c'est toujours amusant à lire.) Oh, et faites attention aux indices qui trainent dans ce chapitre :3)**

**Encore désolée pour l'intervalle, mais je pense que je vais reprendre un rythme plus normal maintenant que c'est bientôt la rentrée. *Gros malaise général.***

**Voila, je vous ai ruiné le moral, et je m'en vais trollesquement.**

**Enjoy quand même !**

* * *

Le moment était gênant. C'est le seul mot. J'étais entre un centaure, deux héros et une Déesse de la Chasse, dans un ascenseur de 9m², avec une musique de pub pour café en arrière plan.

Annabeth me tapota le dos :

« T'en fais pas trop, on va arranger ça.

Je souriais, cachant mon malaise du mieux que je pouvais.

J'avais été convoquée à l'Olympe, et j'avais fais la fière, même devant mes amis. En vérité, j'étais terrifiée, et j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour avoir Aidan, Peter ou un des jumeaux avec moi. Malheureusement, Chiron ne les avait pas autorisé à venir. Annabeth et Percy s'étaient alors imposés d'office, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Mais malgré leurs présence rassurante, j'avais une boule dans le ventre, et une inquiétude sombre me rongeait : qu'allait-on faire de moi ? Et si les dieux, pour x raisons, décidaient de me supprimer de suite, pour éviter les problèmes ?

Je jetai un œil à la Déesse présente dans la cabine. Elle semblait avoir une quinzaine d'année, mais je savais qu'elle en avait beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus. Sa queue de cheval brune tombait dans son dos, où elle portait un superbe arc. Malgré son visage enfantin et ses habits simples, elle avait l'air terriblement dangereuse. Ses yeux argents brillaient d'un éclat sauvage et on voyait dans chacun de ses mouvements qu'elle avait des réflexes de ninja. Clair, elle était parfaitement flippante.

Cependant, son visage était plutôt bienveillant quand elle se tourna vers moi :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. On ne tue pas des jeunes filles comme ça sans ma permission.

J'hochai la tête. Oui, après tout, c'était la Déesse protectrice des ados et des femmes. Elle allait sûrement être un de mes plus grands soutiens. Fronçant les sourcils, elle continua :

« Si tu peux, essaye de gagner Athéna à ta cause. Personne ne la bat à la rhétorique.

Alors qu'elle me délivrait ce conseil avisé, l'ascenseur émit un « diiing » et les portes s'ouvrirent. Artémis s'évapora et je restai avec Percy, Annabeth et Chiron. Timidement, je fis un pas à l'extérieur de la cabine, sur une espèce de plateforme nuageuse, version Mario. Sous mes pieds s'étendait New York, quelques centaines de mètres plus bas. De cette hauteur, on distinguaient à peine les taxis jaunes parmi les autres voitures, et les buildings paraissaient faits en lego. Résistant à l'envie de m'évanouir, je traversai de bon pas la passerelle jusqu'au prochain nuage et m'arrêtai devant la vue sur l'Olympe.

Ma mâchoire se décrocha, je ne pouvais plus faire un pas.

« Ah, oui, fit Annabeth dans un rire, ça fait toujours quelque chose.

Ça, oui, Pour faire quelque chose, ça faisait quelque chose ! Juste devant moi se tenait ce qui semblait être le Paradis.

C'était tout simplement superbe. Magnifique. Splendide.

La ville resplendissait de blanc. Tous les bâtiments étaient construits en marbres, rehaussés d'or, d'argent ou de pierre de diverses couleurs, qu'on ne trouvait certainement pas sur terre. Ils étaient quasiment tous dans le style Grec, avec fronton sculptés et colonnades. Des statues trônaient, çà et là, toutes plus réalistes les unes que les autres.

Il y avait des plantes partout. Des arbres immenses et des buissons de fleurs ornaient cette ville sans défauts, tous plus florissants les uns les autres. De temps à autres, des pans entiers de forêts sauvages semblaient être tombées au plein milieu de la ville. Et quand je dis des forêts, j'entends autant l'Amazonie que la Forêt Noire. Des plantes grimpantes fleuries énormes s'enroulaient autour des piliers des maisons, dégageant une senteur délicieuse. Ce même parfum entêtant mais pourtant léger flottait dans toute la ville, à peine troublé par les quelques odeurs de biscuits et d'encens de temps à autres.

Les dalles blanches, parfaitement lisses, reflétaient le soleil juste assez chaud pour que l'air soit agréable. Toutes les rues, même les plus petites, étaient bordées de bosquets, traversée même par fois par une petite rivière à l'eau parfaitement cristalline, donnant sur une place ombragée, où chantonnait une fontaine. Souvent, de magnifiques dessins ornaient la ville des mosaïques sur le sol et des fresques sur les murs. Elles représentaient les dieux savent quoi, des ribambelles de jeunes gens tous mieux foutus les uns que les autres, qui dansaient.

Cependant, quelques bâtiments détonnaient harmonieusement. Un joli chalet Alpin, un truc qui ressemblait à l'arche de la défense, des temples entièrement vitrés, le Taj Mahal, une maison japonaise et son jardin, un skateshop et une oasis tout droit sortie de l'ending de Free! avaient atterris là les Dieux savent -ou pas- comment.

En plus de tous les dieux mineurs, tous beaux comme... Ben, des dieux ?, une ribambelle d'animaux sauvages se baladaient tranquillement dans les allées fraîches. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de craindre qui ou quoi que ce soit, ils se laissaient approcher sans problèmes. Il y avait des ours polaires comme des fennecs ou des loups. C'était comme si on avait libéré tout un zoo dans une ville. Un aigle passa en rase-motte au dessus de moi.

Malgré l'impressionnante population, on n'entendait pratiquement que le gazouillis des oiseaux et un vague air de lyre.

L'ensemble de la ville avait un aura de légèreté aérienne, comme si tout ce marbre ne pesait absolument pas, et que la cité flottait tout naturellement, comme un ballon de baudruche gonflé à l'hélium, dans ses disparités absurdes et charmantes, et son harmonie irréelle.

Percy soupira :

« Et dire que je sors avec le génie qui a conçu ça...

J'acquiesçai, captivée par une bande d'adorables petits chatons qui jouaient à l'ombre d'un pin. Trooow Meugnoooon.

« Concentre toi sur les dieux, pas sur les minous, me lança t-il en riant.

Nous remontâmes ce qui semblait être la grande avenue de l'Olympe, une large rue pavée entièrement de marbre veiné d'or, au bord duquel se dressaient quatorze palais, un pour chaque grand dieu. Cette allée était de loin la plus impressionnante, non seulement parce qu'elle se terminait par l'immense siège des dieux, en hauteur, mais aussi était dénuée de fioritures et sans sortie, ne désignant qu'une seule route : le Conseil.

Captivée, je montai les marches comme une star du festival de Cannes, levant les yeux vers cet immense fronton. Waw, qu'est ce que c'était grand.

Une femme nous attendait, sous les colonnades. Je la reconnu avec un sourire. Iris serra la main à Chiron, salua les trois Sang-Mélés et nous guida à travers le palais. Son cadeau pesait dans ma poche, et je le sentait à chaque pas. Une pensée me traversa soudainement l'esprit : Percy m'avait apprit que la moitié des cadeaux étaient empoisonnées. Était ce le cas de celui-ci ? Je ne voyais pas trop pourquoi la Déesse des arc-en-ciel me voudrait du mal. Ceci dit, tant de générosité était étrange...

Oh, et puis, j'étais déjà dans la merde, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins... !

D'un coup, d'énormes portes à doubles battants s'ouvrirent. Quatorze paires d'yeux immortels se posèrent sur moi. J'inspirai une grande goulée d'air. Le coup d'envoi était donné.

Après les formalités d'usage - « Bonjour, je m'appelle Théa * courbette * Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer * courbette * » - qui ne sonnaient _absooooolument pas_ faux, la vrai partie commença.

« Je propose qu'on la tue, attaqua direct Zeus.

J'avalai ma salive de travers. Il y allait pas de main morte, le Vieux !

Le Roi des dieux, assis sur un immense trône, dominait toutes la pièce, en costar gris. Sur chacun de ses cotés étaient disposés les trônes des autres, sauf Hestia, assise à coté d'un grand brasero, qui ne pipait mot. L'air dans la pièce était tellement chargée de puissance qu'il en vibrait. Ils étaient tous plus terrifiants les uns que les autres, avec leurs deux mètres et quelques de hauteur. Tous en habits civils, on sentait que chaque particule autour d'eux était en train de se consumer, à cause de cette aura qu'ils dégageaient. Même Artémis, qui m'avait pourtant semblé gentille dans l'ascenseur, m'impressionnait, maintenant.

Elle se leva :

« Nan mais ça va pas ? On est pas chez les sauvages !

« C'est toi qui dit ça !, pouffa Arès.

« Prends toi ça, hurla Apollon scotché à son IPhone, Saleté de cochon vert !

Ça commençait tellement bien.

« J'approuve Artémis, appuya Hermès. On ne tue pas une Sang-Mélée innocente, comme ça, parce qu'on en a envie.

« En plus, les charges retenues contre elles sont tellement floues ! Continua celle-ci

« Ils n'ont pas forcément tort, mon frère, fit Poseidon calmement, elle n'a techniquement rien fait de mal. Pourquoi être si agressif ?

« Poseidon, elle fait tout exploser autour d'elle. Et tu as senti comme moi l'énergie que cela dégageait. Personne ne l'a reconnu et personne ne sait d'où elle vient. Elle est bien plus puissante que nos propres enfant. Et pour couronner le tout, elle a choisi pour arme la lame que j'avais interdit de forger. Ce n'est pas forcément « faire » quelque chose de mal. Elle **est **quelque chose de mal.

Un cri d'Angry Birds retentit. Merci Apollon.

« Si je puis me permettre, tenta Chiron, le fait qu'elle ne soit pas reconnu n'est pas de son ressort.

« Peut être, mais cela signifie que son parent divin est un hors-la-loi. Donc quelqu'un qui s'oppose à nous. Donc un ennemi.

Évidemment, dit comme ça, ce n'était pas totalement illogique. Mais est ce que ça valait vraiment la peine de me tuer ?

« Mais, euh... Avançai-je, je ne le connais pas plus que vous, mon parent divin... Je peux pas être de son coté, s'il s'oppose à vous, parce que je sais même pas qui sait !

Étrangement, Zeus ne semblait pas douter de mon amnésie. Bon, après, pourquoi est ce que je mentirais ?

« Toujours est-il que si tu viens à le retrouver, attaqua Héra, tu serais une arme dangereuse contre nous. Pourquoi prendre ce risque ?

« Contre, et pour nous, Belle-Maman. Contra Hermès. Je souris discrètement au père des jumeaux. Il devait avoir l'habitude des gosses à problèmes.

« On joue à pile ou face avec une bombe nucléaire, là, remarqua Démeter.

« Une bombe nucléaire qui est susceptible de changer de coté du jour au lendemain, appuya Héra.

« Et vous croyez que c'est en essayant de la tuer que vous la convaincrez de rester du notre ? Contra Hermès

« Je suis surpris que personne n'en parle, murmura Hades, mais, et l'énergie de ses explosions ? C'est occulte.

« Je dirais pas que le mot est « occulte », murmura Démeter. C'est vieux, c'est puissant, mais je perçois pas forcément ça comme malveillant.

« Ce n'est pas de la magie noire, continua Artémis, je suis la mieux placée pour le dire.

« C'est pas faux, grommela Poseidon. Cependant, c'est vrai qu'elle est dangereuse.

« Papa ! S'exclama Percy.

« Laisse moi finir, toi. Le dieu des Océans leva un doigt. Elle est dangereuse, mais je sais que mon fils était dangereux, lui aussi, de son temps. Or, il nous a tous sauvés, que je sache

« Tout à fait juste ! Approuva Artémis. Bien que les filles vaillent bien mieux que les garçons. Théa nous aurait sauvé en deux ans au lieu de cinq.

« Ça n'enlève rien au fait que c'est un danger, asséna Aphrodite.

« VOUS ÊTES TOUS PLUS CRÉTINS LES UNS QUE LES AUTRES ! Hurla Athéna, et tout le monde se tût. Annabeth nous offrit un magnifique faceplam.

« Uh, oui ? Demanda Artémis.

« Qui craignons nous ? La fille ou le parent ?

« Un peu les deux, je suppose, avança Déméter dans son t-shirt Greenpeace.

« Bien, continua Athéna comme si elle expliquait un problème tout simple à des débiles, Et à votre avis, si nous tuons ce qui semble être son unique enfant, ce dieu va-t-il être content ?

« Non ? Fit Hermès dubitatif

« Et un dieu assez puissant pour parjurer son serment sur le Styx est-il un ennemi à avoir ?

« Non plus, confirma le Messager

« Voila, c'est pas plus compliqué que ça, fini la déesse de la Sagesse.

« Je suis de l'avis d'Athéna, c'est quand même la plus intelligente d'entre nous, soutint Héphaïstos, dont la voix grave me fit trembler. Il ressemblait vachement à Aidan ! Enfin, en un peu moins bien foutu, quoi...

Une pensée étrange me traversa l'esprit. J'aurais bien voulu interroger le Forgeron Divin sur les cicatrices de son fils, mais c'était moyennement le moment, quoi.

« Oui, soupira Aphrodite, cependant nos enfants sont en jeu aussi. Il n'y a pas eu de blessés cette fois ci, d'accord, mais la fois prochaine ?

J'avalai ma salive. Zeus renchérit :

« C'est aussi un gros problème, oui, tout à fait.

Percy, à coté de moi, fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi vouloir autant te tuer ? Murmura t-il

« Personne n'a quelque chose à ajouter ? Continua le Seigneur de l'Olympe.

« Vous ne la tuerez pas ! Hurla Artémis

« NOUVEAU RECORD ! Beugla Apollon

« Ce serait parfaitement idiot, renchérit Athéna

« Je sais que les deux frigides incapables de trouver des gens à aimer s'en foutent, mais j'aimerais protéger mes enfants, moi ! Piailla Aphrodite

« Fermez là, les sales gosses ! Les engueula Héra.

Aphrodite tira la langue à ses deux demi-sœurs. Je me mit soudain à penser à l'Olympe comme à une crèche.

« Bien, fit Zeus avec un sourire satisfait. Votons. La laisser partir sans lui faire le moindre mal, pour ou contre ?


	7. La peur de ma vie

**Uh... Allez, here we go again.**

**Ouais, je reconnais, en ce moment, c'est le bordel dans mon rythme de publication. Mais bon, je devrais réussir à plus ou moins à le stabiliser. Au passage, je préviens que je chercherai un ou une bêta. Pour... Ben, pour faire bêta, qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dises ?**

**J'ai encore eu quelques suggestion de parents divin pour Théa... Mais personne n'a mit le doigt dessus. Continuez à proposer, je pense que j'offrirai un cadeau au premier qui trouvera ! xD**

**Et j'aimerais qu'on applaudie tous RAFstyleProject pour sa vanne : **Un skateshop sur l'Olympe ? Un skateshop mayonnaise ouais ! **Sache que tu as ma vénération éternelle, ainsi que celle de tous mes amis skaters. Même nous, on avait jamais osé la faire, celle là.**

**Mais j'arrête de blablater, je vous libère, et bonne lecture !**

**Enjoie!**

* * *

Zeus attaqua :

« Je suis contre. Évidemment.

« Contre aussi, enchaîna Héra.

Annabeth attrapa ma main. « T'inquiètes pas, ni maman, ni Dame Artémis, ni Percy, ni Chiron, ni moi ne laisserons faire ça. » Si ces soutiens me rassurèrent un peu, le regard tranchant dont Zeus m'assassinait me terrifiait.

Chiron, l'air grave, contemplait la salle, concentré. Percy se mordait la lèvre, nous couvant, la fille d'Athéna et moi, du regard.

Je tremblai de peur. C'était complètement fou. Ils étaient là, bien tranquilles, à décider de ma vie, et je n'y pouvais rien ! J'étais spectatrice, sans aucun pouvoir, et je les regardai blablater, comme ça. J'essuyai les sueurs froides qui coulaient sur mes mains sur mon short, alors que mes dents s'entrechoquaient.

« Pour, posa fermement Poséidon. Il y a bien d'autre solutions que le meurtre.

Déméter hésita. Finalement, elle articula un « Contre » du bout des lèvres.

« Ouais, contre, lâcha Arès, avec l'air de se faire immensément chier.

Mon cœur se serra. 4-1. Et c'était ma vie qu'on jouait, comme si c'était une partie de Poker.

« Pour ! Tonna Athéna. C'est insensé ! Insensé !

« Hum ? Apollon leva les yeux de son Iphone. Hein ? Ah, ouais, pour, c'est pas cool, la mort. « La mort, c'est pas cool, car après, tu peux plus regarder l'eau qui coule. » Hey ! Ça sonne comment ?

« Nul, l'informa Artémis. Et pour. Bien sûr !

Héphaïstos inclina la tête.

« Je me range à l'avis d'Athéna. Pour.

Je lâchai un soupir. Peut être que ça se terminerait tranquillement comme ça.

« Contre. J'ai rien contre elle personnellement, mais je ne mettrais pas le Camp Half Blood en danger, lâcha Aphrodite.

« Pour, asséna Hermès. Athéna a raison.

6-5 pour nous. Je me détendis un peu, et tournais vers Dionysos. Il se gratta le ventre.

« Désolé, mais... Contre. C'est dangereux, tout ce bordel.

Je vis Percy serrer les poings. Mon cœur se loupa un battement. Tout reposait sur le vote d'Hadès. J'étais au bord des larmes, tant mon ventre me faisait mal. Soudain, toute cette ville magnifique, cette salle imposante, tout ça me semblait un piège énorme. J'avais peur, tellement peur que je ne sentais plus aucun de mes membres.

Hadès prit son temps. Il réfléchit un instant, et lâcha :

« Contre.

« Bien, fit Zeus avec un sourire satisfait.

Alors, c'est comme ça que j'allais finir ? Entre Annabeth et Percy, sans rien connaître, ni de moi, ni du monde ? J'allais quitter mes amis maintenant ? L'image d'Aidan me traversa l'esprit. Il devait la connaître, lui, la mort, avec toutes les cicatrices qu'il avait. Sans que je m'en rende compte, je pleurais, et je ne pouvait plus bouger. Je ne respirai plus que par saccades, des coups heurtés dans ma poitrine. J'aurais vomi si une main invisible ne me serrait pas la gorge.

Percy dégaina Anaklusmos, et Annabeth m'entoura de ses bras. Artémis tenta un dernier recours :

« Je la prend dans la Chasse !

Mais trop tard, le Roi des dieux se levait déjà. Puis, d'un coup, une voix calme retentit :

« Et moi, mon Frère, ne puis-je pas voter ?

Toute la salle (même Apollon) se tourna dans une synchronisation parfaite, comme s'ils étaient tous programmés pareil, vers Hestia. Toujours assise à coté de son brasero, un sourire calme aux lèvres, elle levait ses yeux où brillait un feu tranquille vers Zeus.

« C'est que... Balbutia Zeux complètement perdu, d'habitude, tu...

« Je sais, fit Hestia dans un sourire, mais cette fois j'ai envie de prendre part.

« Mais, enfin, tu...

« Bien sûr, Tata ! Hurla Artémis

« C'est tout à fait juste, appuya Athéna

Les autres Dieux approuvèrent. Les yeux de Zeus brillèrent d'un éclat dangereux.

« Je vote Pour, fit doucement la déesse au brasero.

Quelque chose dans mon ventre se délia. Annabeth desserra légèrement son étreinte. Hestia ne me regardait même pas, elle s'occupait de son feu de nouveau. Pourquoi est ce qu'elle m'avait sauvé ?

Un grand silence, comme une enclume, s'était abattu sur la salle. Sept partout. La balle au milieu du terrain. Je n'étais ni morte, ni sauvée. Qu'est ce qui se passait ? Qui parlerait ?

« PAPAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Il y eût un bruit d'éléphant à la charge. Les colonnes tremblèrent un peu et Zeus, s'étant rassit, soupira :

« Oui ?

Je me tournais vers les immenses portes. Le nouveau venu, lancé à pleine vitesse, les percuta, les explosa et passa au travers comme si de rien n'était.

Il déboula dans la pièce, et hurla d'une voix tellement grave que c'était presque un infrason :

« PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Mes oreilles tintèrent. Oh, je savais qui c'était, pas de problème. On avait son fils au Camp, et la parenté était tout à fait évidente.

Le gosse, Alex*, 15 ans, faisait dans les deux mètres de hauteur et les un mètre de largeur d'épaules. C'était un putain de mur, qui pouvait, sans aucun problèmes, nous porter, Mary, Kim de chez Athéna, Albane de chez Hékaté et moi en même temps. Et à coté de ça, il avait une mentalité de gamin, tout candide, crédule, innocent, maladroit et complètement perdu. Personne n'arrivait à le détester, et toutes les filles se laissaient déborder par tant de kawainess dans ce corps d'ours.

Si le père était un modèle agrandi du gosse, ça allait être marrant.

Une troisième fois, il beugla :

« PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Hérakles faisait dans les trois mètre trente, et s'il n'avait pas défoncée les doubles portes, il n'y serait de toutes façons que difficilement passé. Il marchait comme un éléphant, portait une barbe de trois jours, un bermuda Decathlon kaki, et une peau de lion mort, ensemble du meilleur goût. Ses grands yeux bruns brillaient d'inquiétude, et ses muscles démesurés jouaient sous sa peau pendant qu'il avalait en quelques pas la distance qui le séparait de son « papaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ».

« Le mâle dans toute sa splendeur, grommela Artémis

« A qui le dis-tu, soupira Héra

Zeus les assassina toutes les deux du regard -au moins, c'était pas moi!-, et se tourna impatiemment vers l'autre :

« Bien, Héraklés, on est au plein milieu d'un conseil. Tu gênes.

« Mais papaaaa !

« Et arrête d'hurler !

L'autre reprit en chuchotant, ce qu'on entendait parfaitement bien, grâce au timbre de sa voix :

« L'Ophiotauros il est plus là !

La salle entière avala de travers :

« Kewaaaaaa ?!

« Mais y'avait un papillon ! Je regardais le papillon !

La vraie question restait : COMMENT Zeus pouvait avoir laissé la garde du monstre le plus puissant de l'univers à un tel niaiseux ?

« Tu regardais un papillon, et... ? Fit le roi des dieux, en tapotant son dossier de siège.

« Et quand je me suis retourné, ben la meuhmeuhpoisson était plus là !

« L'Ophiotauros, Hérakles... L'Ophiauros. Donc... ? Tu y as pensé ?

« Hein ?

« Tu sais ce que je t'ai dis. Si tu y penses fort, il revient.

« Je l'ai fais !, beugla l'autre. Et il est pas revenu !

J'ai envie de dire qu'avec le cerveaux d'Herakles, même s'il y pensait de toutes ses forces... Nah, je suis méchante. Il eût un grand silence, à peine troublé par le son d'Angry Birds. Tout le monde pensait au monstre, mais il ne réapparu nul part.

« C'est étrange, fit Zeus

« C'est un vol, renchérit Arès

« C'est évident, lâcha Artémis

« Qui a pu faire ça ?, couina Aphrodite

« On a trop d'ennemis pour le savoir tout de suite, reprit Hermès

« On sait déjà qu'il est assez puissant pour retenir l'Ophiotauros, raisonna Déméter

« On a beaucoup d'ennemis puissant, dit Zeus.

Tout le monde semblait avoir oublié mon cas, et ce n'était pas plus mal. J'opérai un repli stratégique derrière Chiron. Aucun des dieux aux sourcils froncés et aux mines préoccupées ne sembla le remarquer.

« Il faut le chercher ! Maintenant ! S'exclama Artémis qui se levait déjà.

« Surtout pas !, l'arrêta son père, tu es une déesse, beaucoup trop repérable !

« Pas faux, contra Poséidon, mais si nous ne l'arrêtons pas, qui le fera ?

La salle entière pivota vers moi. Eh meeeeeerde.

Un grand sourire satisfait s'étala sur la figure de Zeus. Ça sentait de moins en moins bon pour moi.

Percy tenta :

« Ben, Annabeth, je suppose qu'on s'y colle encore, hein.

« Non, non, tonna son oncle, toujours avec cet énorme sourire goguenard, Théa va s'en charger.

Voila, qu'est ce que je disais ?

« Enfin, fit Chiron, elle n'est pas très entraînée, et encore assez jeune, il me semble que...

« Elle va sur ses quinze ans, c'est bien assez. (Ah, ben merci de me l'apprendre, hein. Ça peut servir.) Ça lui permettra de prouver à quel camp elle appartient. C'est une chance.

Trop aimable, vraiment. Je t'adore, Zeus.

Cependant, maintenant que mon décès n'était pas juste devant moi, une quête ne me semblait pas la pire des idées. D'accord, c'était dangereux, mais au moins ma mort n'était pas certaine. Puis, si je pouvais emmener mes amis, ça irait. Entre être tuée ici en mode grillade chez mamie par Zeus et par un monstre en défendant mes potes, y'avait pas photo. Bien sûr, j'aurais un peu de remords à les entraîner là dedans, mais par pur égoïsme, je les voulais avec moi. Je sais, c'est pas bien, mais ils étaient mes seules attaches, je ne m'en séparerais pas. Il voulait une preuve qu'ils faisaient bien de ne pas me tuer ? J'allais lui la donner.

Je souris à Zeus, sûre que ça le ferait chier :

« Bof, moi, ça me va.

* * *

**Là encore, je SAIS qu'Herakles a été utilisé dans la Marque d'Athéna. Mais bon, c'est comme ça que je le vois, moi.**

*** Retenez le nom, au cas où j'aurais des OSs sur lui. Au cas où. Sait-on jamais.**


	8. Ma prophétie dans ta face

**Ouuuuuf... Je sais, tout le monde pense que je suis morte.**

**Ben j'ai failli. **

**Non, bon, j'exagère un peu. Mais le fait est que j'ai eu un incident en skate... Paf, l'hosto. C'est pas trop grave, mais quand je suis sortie, j'ai été aspirée dans tout ce qui est scolarité... Puis, une soudaine envie de revoir en entier le scénario. U_u Je sais pas trop pourquoi, d'ailleurs. M'enfin, c'est mieux, maintenant.**

**ET DONC LE VOILA, CE NOUVEAU CHAPITRE. (Et avec de quoi étoffer vos hypothèses)**

**J'espère vraiment que vous apprécierez (Et que vous me pardonnerez mon hiatus U_u)**

**(Et je cherche toujours un/e Bêta)**

**Enjoie o/**

* * *

La nuit précédant le jour de mon départ, je fis un rêve.

J'étais dans ce qui semblait être une forêt. On était la nuit, et des immenses conifère -des pins ou des sapins, je sais pas, j'avais pas d'herbier sous la main- étendaient leurs branches sombres au dessus de moi. Le sol spongieux était couvert d'aiguilles tombées des arbres et de rochers, comme si j'étais en montagne. Je courrais à en perdre haleine, droit devant moi. Mes pieds heurtaient les cailloux, les racines et les branches au sol, et je manquai une ou deux fois de me péter la gueule. L'air était frais, bon et parfumé, pourtant la course me faisait suer. Je crevai de chaud, mais en même temps la sensation glacée de la peur me faisait frissonner. Un liquide tiédasse et poisseux coulait entre mes omoplates, et ça me faisait affreusement mal. J'avais un sac sur le dos, qui me semblait peser des tonnes. Derrière moi, des pas lourds résonnait, aussi précipités que les miens. C'était une traque, et la proie, c'était moi. Je sentais que ma fuite était précipitée, paniquée. Je ne connaissais pas du tout l'endroit vers lequel j'allais, ça pouvait tout aussi bien être un piège.

J'avais peur, je respirais fort, et ma vision se brouillait graduellement. J'entendais le craquement de mes pas, ceux derrière moi, et nos respirations sourdes, pas plus. La lune que je voyais vaguement entre les branches jetait une clarté froide.

La personne qui cavalait à mes trousses se rapprochait. Et ce devait sûrement pas être pour m'offrir un thé. Je me pris les pieds dans une branche : une terre grasse et humide se colla à mes mains et à mon short, un oiseau lança un long hululement lugubre. Je me relevai en trébuchant sur un caillou glissant et repris ma course, désespérée.

A quelques arbres par dessus mon épaule, j'aperçus la silhouette de mon chasseur : une grande ombre, baraquée, puissante, dont un rictus cruel tordait le visage, que je ne voyais pas totalement, étant depuis son nez jusqu'à son front caché par l'ombre. Il avait à la main une immense épée, couverte d'un sang qui était très probablement le même que celui qui coulait à flots dans mon dos. La panique grandissait en même temps que notre promiscuité. Mon souffle heurté me faisait mal.

La voix grave et râpeuse de mon poursuivant retentit entre les troncs :

« Reste là, ça sera moins douloureux !

Cette voix, je l'avais déjà entendue. C'était celle qui m'avait crié de mourir pendant que j'étais à l'infirmerie du camp, dans les pommes, et j'avais l'impression de la connaître d'autre part... Mais où ? Oui, ce n'était pas la seule fois que je l'avais entendu... C'était certain. Je n'arrivai pas à mettre le doigt sur qui c'était, même si je sentais que c'était vital.

D'un coup, je débouchai dans une clairière, et mon poursuivant s'évanouit comme par magie. Une ombre se tenait au milieu du cercle d'arbre. C'était seulement une ombre, sur le sol, comme s'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'invisible devant moi. Comment j'arrivai à la voir, alors qu'on était en pleine nuit ? Aucune idée.

Elle avait presque une forme d'homme, mais qui se mouvait et s'évaporait, devenait de la vapeur, puis de la glace, pour mieux se reconstituer. Ça donnait presque l'impression qu'elle même ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle é vague sensation de malaise m'étreint.

L'homme se pencha, et ramassa ce qui semblait être une sorte de boite, parfaitement carré. Il l'ouvrit en riant façon le Joker, comme s'il était complètement fou mais conscient de l'être. Une série de formes vaguement fantomatiques s'en échappèrent, hurlantes et tordues, avec d'immenses bouches pleines de dents. Toutes ces formes tourbillonnèrent dans l'air de la nuit en riant. Je frissonnai. Immédiatement, l'ombre lâcha la boite et se fondit en une espèce de flaque visqueuse, qui s'étendit, s'étendit, s'étendit... Jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve au bord de ce qui semblait être une mer de liquide noir et poisseux.

Une voix retentit partout autour de moi :

« Allez, Théa, viens voir Papa »

« Aaah !

Je me réveillai dans un petit cri de terreur. Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?

Quelqu'un bougea dans un lit proche du mien. Benjy leva sa tête ensommeillée, le peu de ses cheveux décoiffés, éclairé par la vague lumière d'une veilleuse. Ses yeux déjà pas très grands en temps normal rapetissés par le sommeil, il murmura, la voix pressante :

« Ça va, Mary, ça va. J'suis là. J'suis là, tout va bien. On est en sécurité.

Un peu décontenancée, je lui répondis aussi bas que possible :

« Nan, nan, c'est Théa.

Il poussa un soupir discret :

« Ah, s'cuses. Ça va ? T'as fais un cauchemar ?

« Ouais, mais c'est ok. Rendors toi.

Personne ne bougeait dans le bungalow, à part nous deux, c'était comme mort.

« T'as la voix qui tremble. Tu veux qu'on aille boire un coup ?

Je n'osais pas refuser sa proposition, je tremblais de peur. Si ce truc était effectivement mon géniteur... L'air me parut d'un coup glacé. Pas question. Plutôt être orpheline que me taper ça comme père. J'enfilai rapidement un short et mes tongs, et Benjy jetait son drap vers le bas de son lit. Nous partîmes sur la pointe des pieds.

Benjy ouvrit la porte du bungalow doucement. Il devait être deux ou trois heures du matin, c'était une belle nuit d'été, chaude et lourde. Le ciel n'avait aucun nuage, on voyait les étoiles. Le fils d'Hermès avançait rapidement, à la manière d'un serpent, les mains dans les poches du jeans qu'il avait passé à la hâte. En moins de deux minutes, sans parler, nous étions aux lavabos. Il se servit le premier, but à longues goulées directement au robinet. Je fis de même, et il s'assit dans le lavabo à coté de moi.

« Alors, fis je doucement, Mary te réveille souvent en pleine nuit, comme ça ?

Il eût l'air vaguement gêné, mais cette expression disparue au profil de son éternel sourire, éclairé par la lampe du fronton des toilettes, qu'on avait allumée.

« Ouais, elle a plutôt un mauvais sommeil.

Ce qui me tracassait, c'est pourquoi il avait mentionnée la notion de sécurité. De ce que je savais de l'histoire des jumeaux Readles, ils étaient nés dans une famille aimante, d'un beau père avocat et une mère chirurgienne. Ils avaient grandis de façon parfaitement heureuse, mais, lassé d'une vie trop facile, avait entamé un voyage vers le Camp Half Blood, sans que quoi que ce soit se passe mal. Ils avaient voyagé en train, de la façon la plus sûre possible. Ils n'avaient jamais été en danger. Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire, alors ?

« Mais, euuuh, pourquoi t'as parlé de sécurité ?

Il éluda carrément la question :

« Bref, assez parlé de cette peste, et toi ?

« Quoi ?

« Raconte.

« Quoi ?

« Ben, ton cauchemar.

Je me tue. Est ce que je devais en parler ? C'était vraiment étrange. Entre cette traque et ce truc qui m'avait désigné comme sa fille... Et si jamais il pensait que j'étais du mauvais coté ?

« Je... AAAAAH !

Deuxième cri de la soirée. Une étrange lueur verte sortait des bois juste devant nous. Une fille s'approcha, toute baignée dans ce halo de cryptonite, comme zombifiée. Elle avait les yeux et la bouche grand ouverts, portait un pyjama Hello Kitty, et les cheveux en pétard.

A mon cri, il y eût quelques bruits dans le bungalow de Poséidon, juste à coté. Au bout de quelques secondes où l'autre se rapprochait de plus en plus, Percy sortit en courant, Anaklusmos à la main, suivi de Peter, encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude.

La fille marchait au ralenti, devant son public médusé. A un mètre environ de moi, elle s'arrêta :

« Je ne vais pas te dire

De quoi est fait l'avenir.

Personne ne le sait,

Car rien n'est encore fait,

Je te supplie d'écouter,

Le faux concerné.

Ne va pas là où ils veulent te voir,

Crains le noir.

Je te supplie de ne pas te jeter,

Dans le piège si bien amené.

Seuls des mensonges t'entourent,

L'un d'eux te dévorera sans retour,

Ceux du fils d'Héphaïstos seront révélés,

Ceux des jumeaux ne sauraient tarder.

Ceux du fils de Poseidon ignorés,

L'un d'eux pourrait t'empêcher de continuer,

Va et suis le monstre sacré,

Jusqu'à la démasquer.

Trouve leurs opposés,

Informe toi auprès d'Angelia,

Les deux rumeurs te guideront,

C'est à New York que les choses commenceront »

Tout le monde eût un moment de bug.

Peter, Benjy, Percy et moi la regardions, pendant qu'elle ouvrait et fermait la bouche façon poisson rouge en train d'agoniser.

« Uh... Lâcha finalement l'aîné de Poséidon, Va vraiment falloir trouver un remède pour ton somnambulisme, Rachel.

Ah bon, parce que Miss Plutonium était connue ?

« C'est l'Oracle, me murmura Benjy, comme pour répondre à ma question. La Pythie. L'intermédiaire d'Apollon.

Ah. C'aurait été sympa de prévenir. Histoire qu'elle me fasse plus des peurs comme ça.

« Et ça, c'était quoi ?

« Une prophétie.

« Et elle se trimbale souvent en pyjama pour annoncer des prophéties à 3 heures du mat ?

« Écoute, chacun son délire, hein.

Percy attrapa la fille par le bras et la secoua sans ménagement :

« EEEEYH, RACHEL.

L'autre cligna des yeux et l'aura verte fondit :

« Uh ? Kécecé ?

« T'as encore donnée une prophétie, répondit le fils de Poséidon calmement

« C'pas vrai, encore ?! Et à qui ? Sur le prochain match de foot, je suppose ? Alors, qui a gagné ?

« Nan, nan. Sur la quête de Théa.

« Théa ? C'est qui Théa ?

Je levai une main.

« Aaaaah mais ouiiiiii. On m'a pas mal parlé de toi !

Elle avança sa main. Je lui serrai :

« Tu m'étonnes.

« Oh, rit-elle en me tapotant l'épaule, t'inquiètes pas ! Percy en a vu des vertes et des pas mûres aussi.

« Pas faux, opina l'autre. Mais j'l'ai toujours dis, ça ira pour elle.

« T'es bien celui qui s'y connaît pour ce genre de truc, fit-elle en riant.

« N'empêche qu'elle était bien flippante, ta prophétie.

« Vous en faites pas, je vous dis ! Apollon a le don de trouver des tournures dramatiques pour de trucs tout cons ! L'autre fois, il m'a sorti « Mes fils manqueront de la ressource vitale » pour prévenir que le bungalow 7 aurait plus de papier toilettes.

« Je voudrais pas vous interrompre... Enfin, si, c'est le but, mais voilà, quoi. Enfin, donc, je veux vous interrompre, parce que j'ai sommeil, moi, grogna Peter, presque aussi somnambule que Rachel quelques secondes avant.

Rachel approuva :

« Ton frère a pas tort, Percy. Il est 2h38. On ferait mieux d'aller tous dormir.

Elle bailla :

« Ce fut un plaisir, Théa.

« Pareillement, fis-je, pas convaincue.


End file.
